Numerous illumination fixtures have been designed for use in recreational vehicles. Because of the compactness of such vehicles and the fact that they are subject to motion, these fixtures are normally small and compact and are designed with a low silhouette so that they do not project any substantial distance from the surface on which they are mounted. It has been the custom in the manufacture of these lighting fixtures to make them either with a single illumination source or with a dual illumination source. The housing and bodies for such fixtures have been specifically designed for each of these types of fixtures. The housing of most of these fixtures have been so designed that different and non-interchangeable tools have been necessary for each of the two types. This has not only complicated inventory but has also been a source of frustration at the point of use when there is an inventory shortage of the particular type needed at that point in the vehicle's manufacturing cycle. This has resulted in higher costs and increased application of labor.